1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to data storage units of a memory array, and in particular relates to the data storage units using hot carrier stressing to store data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In active matrix displays, there is a need to store data relating to the operation of a display, for example information about the drive voltages required by the display or characteristics of the liquid crystal material. If the active matrix display can store data without extra memory devices, the cost can be reduced.